Dance Of Death
by mrs-zoldyck
Summary: "The way they are with each other was almost like they were dancing. Smooth,intense and beautiful." Only it wasn't just any dance...it was a Dance of Death.
1. Death's Dance

_This is the story I have been going on about on 's finally here yay! _

* * *

**Drip **_**Drop **_**Drip **_**Drop**__-_

_Someone should really fix that rusty faucet…it always reminds me how thristy I really am._

**Tick **_**Tock **_**Tick **_**Tock-**_

_It's night time. Or so I think. It's always dark here. No doors, no windows, not one bit of sunlight seeping through the cracks of the roof. Our only source of light is by the double-doors. Golden-orange glow peeps through the hinges and from underneath. Golden-orange, huh? I wonder if that's how the sun glows like…_

**Clank Clank Clank Clank-**

They're banging their chains again. Those idiots, they won't give you anything even if you begged. Only those weird colored vaccines that will probably kill you in a day. You'd be lucky if you slept now and never woke up again.

These sounds…they are the only ones that signify me that I'm still alive. I sighed and rested my head on the dirty bars of the cage. My black dirty hair grazes my forehead as I do. I feel Gem's head stir lightly on my shoulder. I hear her breathe deeply as she slept. I glance over at the small blonde girl.

Gem, a pretty little thing, so small and fragile. I ran my hand softly on her soft hair. She's only six years old, 3 years younger than me. She's always finding the positive things in life. Always smiling, always making me feel like there's hope. But underneath all that, I know she's just suffering as bad as all of us. A strong little girl she is.

A faint smile graze my lips. I at least hope she's having a good dream. As I went on and drifted myself to sleep.

* * *

'_I'm moving?' _

The cage. The cage is moving.

I woke up, panicked I look to my side, Gem's expression mirroring my own. It seems like she woke up too.

"B-Bell, what's happening?" she sniffles.

I hug her close, "I don't know, Gem." I honestly don't.

The cage was covered in a blanket of some sort. But I see light through it. That means we're out… of the room and into the hallway. I gasp. This is not good, this is not-

"**Please no! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" **My friend screams from the back of the cage. Gem goes up to her tries to be of comfort. But her cries didn't die down.

The cage suddenly stopped.

And the blanket over the cage was gone. I can see. I can see everything-

"**Noo! Bell!" **Gem rushes over to me crying, clinging to my arm, Elice's cries were louder.

There, right in front of us. Was a body. _Dead. Bleeding. _

It's inside-out. All the contents of the body was lying on the floor everywhere. The heart, the lungs, bones—

I covered Gem's eyes. This-this was too much.

"Ah, so these are the next test subjects." A voice came up behind us. I look to see an old man in a lab coat, in his hand a pen and a check notebook. What scared me the most was that he referred to us as _'these' _and not _'they'._

"Yes sir." A young man in mid twenties and matching lab coat answered. He slammed his hand on top of the cage, we squealed. "Category- Female, blood type - A+" he recited. The old man gave a nod in response.

"Okay, perfect. Put the brunette on the stretcher first and we'll get started. He opened the cage and pulled Elice out like a doll.

"No, Elice!" Gem and I screamed as we struggled to hold on her foot but to no avail. Elice was thrashing and screaming and finally hit the young man on the face. He growled and slammed her on the steel stretcher. She coughed but stopped thrashing.

"Good, good. We'll start off with this new formula Davis came up with." he then proceeded to take out a red covered bottle, and injected Elice's arm. In no time, her arm started to bubble, her scream became deaf to our ears. But I could hear Gem crying and screaming out.

_This is hell._

The scientists laughed. _The bastards! _

"Well, that pig owes me fifty!" he laughed again. "Well that didn't work. Get me the blonde over there, I want to try mine now. I bet my car this time." I froze.

"No!" _Gem. _

"Bell! Save me!"

_There is no God. _

"Ah!" Slamming sound.

_I'm blind._

"Please mister! That hurts—agh!" Vomiting sound.

_The floor. Look at the floor. Look at the pretty cream tiles. Oh, but it's covered in blood now. _

" Well that didn't work either did it?"

_Who am I? What am I? _

"Get me the last one. Good thing I thought of two right? Haha!"

_Please save me. I don't care whoever you are. _I clench my head. My eyes wider than ever. I feel blood trickling down.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

_Fucking hell. Die. Why don't you die? Bastards. _

"Just put her on here, boy!" I'm being dragged out by my leg. I feel Gem's blood on my face. Rage bubbled inside me.

"Don't touch me you, bastard! Die! **Die!**"

The last one came out different. It suddenly went silent. _The lights. _Why is it so dark?

"**Uwargh!" **Who is that? What happened to the man dragging my foot? I can't see? Am I-Am I blind?

"**Hrggh!" **Another one. I'm scared. I suddenly feel blood underneath me. When did it become this many?

"Who are you? Show yourself?" It was supposed to come out strong. But instead came out a squeak. A chuckle came from behind me. I look around so fast, I thought I would break my neck.

"W-Who are.." In the midst of the darkness, all I saw where two glowing eyes. _Demon eyes. _"…you?"

I suddenly felt sleepy.

"**Your rage has summoned me, young mistress." **Mistress? I haven't heard someone call me that in a long time.

"Summoned? Who are you? Show yourself!"

A candle was lit. I don't even remember there were candles in the lab…

Sudden realization hit me. _I'm not in the lab. _

I was floating. Floating in darkness. Candles surrounded me in different angles.

"**I am a demon.**_** Your**_** demon. I am who you want to be, Annabelle."**_ Annabelle this time?_

"**You have summoned me through your great anger. You sought for those people to die. And I have taken care of that. Now do you wish for a contract to be held? An unbreakable contract. As unbreakable as our bond. I shall fulfill all your desires. No matter how great or small. Now, do you accept?" **

Without hesitation, " I accept! I accept! All of those people who put me to shame! My precious Gem… I shall give _them _the hell that they have done unto us! I shall rise on top and you shall be my sword and shield. Do you understand?"

Chuckle. Then I felt a sharp tingle in my neck. I screamed. But it died down soon enough. I look at the juncture between my neck and collarbone to find a complicated symbol.

"That is the symbol of our contract. It means I bind myself to you."

Black petals came falling down then suddenly materializes into a good looking man in a butler suit. His hair was messy and his skin was pale. His body was so slender and a hand was reaching out for me.

"Now, mistress. Let us claim your title now, shall we?"

That is how it began. The story of how I lived. And how I submitted to death itself.

**I am Annabelle Whitlock. And you have started my story and you shall be there till the end.**

* * *

_This isn't your typical CielxOc fic. Love won't bloom immediately. Ciel is much more mature here so expect to have someone who is more like someone who is. _

_**Hit me up on Tumblr (on my profile) to know update dates and ask some questions too while you're at it! :)**  
_


	2. Nightmares and Determination

Thank you for everyone who favorited,reviewed and followed! And to those who messaged me in tumblr and to those anons,thank you! :) For now,enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_****_ Nightmares and Determination_**

'_Where am I?' _

**Fields of black roses came in rows endlessly. Everything is so dark. Nothing can be seen, except for the infinite rows of roses. **

**But there, in the midst of the darkness, a glow was visible. **

**I came closer. But everytime I do, it just gets farther and farther from me. I ran, desperate for the light. Finally, it stopped moving. **

**I got closer and closer. To see that it wasn't light. No, it wasn't. **

**A young girl, a child with beautiful flowing blonde hair in white. Her back was turned to me, I couldn't see her face. But I knew who it was. It was Gem. My precious Gem.**

**She knelt down, gracefully as she did so, but her back was still facing me. She picked up a beautiful black rose. She stood up, admiring it for a moment, and **_**faced me. **_

**I expected to see two beautiful glowing sky-blue eyes, but what greeted me was black. I stumbled backwards, falling on the bed of roses. **

**Her eyes, she **_**had no eyes. **_**Two empty sockets greeted me, a grin so wide it tore up her face. Blood was pouring from her eyes, staining the black rose she held to red. She spoke. **

"**Why didn't you save me, Bell?" This isn't her voice. This **_**isn't her. **_**She tilted her head, the grin never once faltering. ****"I thought you loved me."**

**She knelt down, she leaned in, and whispered so lowly in my ear, it was almost like a **_**demons,**_

_**You don't deserve to live.**_

* * *

"Mistress, young mistress!"

I jolted awake, my some of my hair glued to my head because of sweat. Panting, I look to see at my side, Eynaglene, my maid. She was holding a candelabra, I can see her face which is etched in pure concern. I look at the clock on the wall, I squint to see in the dark, and it read, _3:15 am. _

"Young mistress," I turn my attention to the brunette, "bad dream again?" she smiles warmly. My breathing finally slowed and I force a smile.

"Yes, Eyna. Thank you for coming to my aid. I'm sorry as well to disturb you in this stormy night."

She merely smiles and shakes her head. "It's nothing, dear mistress. Now off you sleep. Mickael will wake you up early. Tomorrow is a very special day after all. We're going to _England!" _I smile at her childish squeal. I let her push me down the bed and lay the blanket over me. She gives me a soft '_goodnight' _and disappears in the room and into the dark hallways of my mansion.

I gave out a breath I had been holding. Eyna, she always treats me like her sister. She was even kind enough not to ask about the dream I had. I smile, I'm lucky to have her and the servants of my household. Too bad I can't grow up with them some more.

I can't let these feeling of mine get in the way of my real ones. And by 'real ones' I mean what I should be feeling.

_Hate ,Disgust ,Regret, Remorse. _

If I stay beside happiness, I'll lose myself and I can't bear that. For Gem, for Ice and for everyone else. Each time I close my eyes to sleep, I can feel them. I can feel them watching me so intently, it burns my soul. It deepens the scar in my heart and the memories keep flashing back to me instantly.

_3 years. It had been exactly 3 whole _painful _years. _I reach for the side of my neck and clutch at the symbol. I close my eyes, and opened them again.

"Are you sure he's in England, Mickael?" A small wind made my blanket and her fly a little. I sat up again, and looked at the man bowing down to me. He slowly raises his head and gives me a small smile.

"Of course, Mistress. Have I ever been wrong?" I scoff. I close my eyes again, ignoring the searing pain at the back of my neck. I exhale.

I open my eyes with new found determination, "Ciel Phantomhive, I'm coming for you."

Little did I know, that Mickael had been glaring at the crow by my window. I swear that I saw it's eyes gleam red like Mickael's. But as I look back again, it flew away. And as I slept that night I can't seem to shrug off the feeling I was being watched.

* * *

Mickael is different from _Michael. _It's pronounced as Micka-el. Two syllables :) Thank you again for reading! Don't forget to hit me up on Tumblr! :)


End file.
